Milling teeth in the form of brush cutter flails or the like for earth working machines, such as mowers, choppers or mulchers, are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,671, DE 199 51 086 or EP 0 182 122, for example. These milling teeth are generally mounted in a sprung manner on a rotating drum, so that sudden mechanical effects or shocks on account of stones or the like do not lead to immediate destruction of the milling teeth involved. However, the desired action is limited, particularly in the case of hard materials such as wood, because of the spring mounting.